


Someday never comes

by souui



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souui/pseuds/souui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a shy dog owner who can't wait to go out for a walk as he is looking forward to a special meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday never comes

Just as on every other day he was already awaited.

When Cas stepped through the front door his dog jumped up his front overenthusiastically, almost knocking him to the ground.

„Hey, long time no see.“ he giggled. „Give me a minute then we will go, alright?“

He patted the animal's head. Cas went in the kitchen to make himself a nice sandwich. He sure deserved that after a stressful day at work. The tea in his mug was steaming hot, but it had this great side effect of relaxing him so he didn't really mind. Sitting at the table enjoying his meal he suddenly felt a warm breath on his thigh. Curious brown eyes met his.

„Oh come on. It's not yours. Give me a break, boy.“ He stroked the soft black fur of his friend.

Except for his dog he lived all alone and most of the time he was pretty happy about it. Only lately he had the impression some company could brighten up the place, but who was he going to tell his feelings anyway?

He finished his tea and got up.

“Time to go!” he singsonged.

Cas put the dog on the leash and the two of them stepped outside.

After a short walk along other buildings and yards they reached the open fields. The path lead across the area disappearing in a wood nearby. That was where they headed. Cas' dog was eagerly smelling anything he found the least bit appealing.

“Hurry up, we are already late!” he whispered excitedly.

It got darker as the trees swallowed the soft sunlight.

The trail was even so he saw him coming from afar. Stupidly he smiled to himself.

The silhouette grew taller as the other guy slowly came closer.

 _Magical_ , Cas thought, adoring how the lighting staged the other man's body.

“Hey there! Long time no see!” he was greeted merrily. “Motivated as ever I see. Ain't no weather could hold you two inside, huh?” Hearing the deep friendly voice of the guy sent shivers down his spine. Good thing he chose to wear a vest so he wouldn't be able to notice.

“Beautiful afternoon, isn't it? Leaves all golden. My favorite season really.”

“Indeed. Nature is simply stunning.” Cas said. _Just like your emerald eyes_ , he added in mind.

The other laughed. Then he seemed to think hard about something.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, sure. Go ahead.”

“Uh, what is your name? I mean, I've told you mine ages ago. Hell, I even know your dog's name is Dog.” He shook his head chuckling. “But. I just can't think of yours.”

Cas stared in horror. Right. How did he never tell him?

“Cas.” he muttered.

“Interesting. That short for something?” He didn't sound weirded out like some others had before. He sensed honest curiosity in the guy's question.

“It's Castiel actually. Don't ask me why. My parents only ever told me it was something angelic. I just have no idea what is angelic about me.” The last words he addressed more to himself.

“Well, may be your insanely blue eyes? I don't mean to freak you out, but they're amazing.”

Cas blushed. Very much. “Thanks, I guess?”

The guy teasingly raised an eyebrow, mean grin across his face.

“You guess?” He made a short brake. “You're welcome.”

Cas didn't say anything. He was still too confused.

“Alright, I gotta go. I'll have to fetch my brother from work. His car busted and I didn't have time to fix it yet... See you around, buddy!”

He clapped Cas on the shoulder as he passed by him.

“Oh, yes. See you.” he stuttered awkwardly.

He took a deep breath and called for Dog to go with him.

It was the animal's fault he had talked to the guy in the first place.

 

Same path only two months earlier the dog had run off into the woods. He went looking for him and as he strolled around shouting his name the guy suddenly showed up to help him.

“A bit pragmatic, don't you think?” “It serves its purpose” he had replied, too focused to shy away from the tall stranger.

 _Dean_ , Cas thought. He smiled. What a beautiful name for a beautiful man.

They had spent hours searching, finding nothing. The guy had apologized and Cas had thanked him.

By the time he had returned home all concerned and exhausted he found Dog waiting for him by the front door. Since then, no more walks without the leash.

 

Cas didn't turn around, but he was sure the few sunbeams shining through the leaves made Deans hair shimmer like golden velvet.

God, he would never admit his massive crush on the guy.

 

Every Thursday around 4pm Dean came along this trail.

“Keeps you young and fit. Fresh air is nice for a change, too” he had once told Cas.

Apparently he worked at Singer's garage the town over.

 _So he must be on his way home now, right?_ Cas wondered. He had never actually seen him around their town. Probably because he spent too much time working extra shifts at the office.

“Hey, Dog, it's getting cold. We should go home, don't you think?”

Talking to his dog. How odd. Cas had walked further than necessary before turning around. He just had needed to make sure Dean wouldn't catch him do this. That pathetic little habit of his.

When they stepped out of the woods Cas smiled. The golden light warmed his face.

He was already looking forward to next Thursday.

Same time, same place.

Maybe he would find the courage to talk to Dean about more interesting things than the weather or his dog someday.

He did notice the guy's casual flirting, sure, but he had no idea how to respond to that at all.

 

Dog couldn't wait to get home considering the energy he put into pulling Cas home.

He sighed, then huffed a laugh. He and Dean shared something.

Both of them would always have someone to impatiently wait for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was my first fic ever so please be patient with me.  
> Hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
